Kiss and Make Up
by xxbrainchickxx
Summary: Tonight Kanaya has her first fashion show, but will things go wrong when Rose doesn't show up? My first fanfic in years, so please let me know what you think :)


Kanaya's heart fluttered as she prepared. This was the night of her life, her very own fashion show. All of her greatest works would be displayed for everyone to see. But that wasn't what made her ache with anticipation. She knew that Rose would be at the show, and she was even going to model one of her outfits. She had made it just for Rose. A very special outfit for her very special girl. Kanaya's face burned when she thought of this.

A knock came at the door. "Ten minutes!" Vriska called from outside.

Kanaya took a deep breath. This was it. Her moment.

She put the last finishing touches on her make-up, loving the way her face glowed faintly under the foundation. She knew Rose loved it too. A swipe of black lipstick, and she was out the door, hurrying towards the stage. Behind the set, the models were still getting ready, slipping into her stunning creations. She looked around for Rose, but couldn't spot her in the crowd. She would have looked harder, but there was no time.

Walking to the curtain, she stopped. One minute. One minute until it was her time to shine. Literally. Smiling, she walked out onto the stage for her introduction.

Kanaya was met with immediate applause. She smiled, nodding and waving to her adoring fans. When it quieted, she spoke into her mic.

"Hello, Trolls And Humans. Welcome To My Show. I Hope You Enjoy The Fashions I Have Created For Today. I Would Also Like To Give A Shoutout To My Lover, Rose Lalonde. She Is Here Today As Our First Model, Wearing A Very Special Dress. Thank You," Kanaya said, hoping her face wasn't too green with the blush she could feel creeping across her face. The crowd clapped again, and she stepped off the stage, moving to the wings to watch for Rose.

The music started and the crowd waited for Rose to appear. Kanaya's breath was baited. A minute passed. Where was she? Finally, the curtain opened, and-

Nepeta walked out. Not with Rose's outfit, but with her own, cat-themed suit. Kanaya's heart plummeted to the ground. Where was Rose? She ran backstage, searching through the mess of models for Rose. She called out for her, but no one had seen her. Apparently Rose hadn't appeared. Kanaya could feel the tears begin to sting at her eyes, threatening to overflow and smear her makeup. She ran out the back door, and into the cold, Alternian air.

Kanaya ran and ran until she was too tired to run anymore, and could only collapse upon the ground. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. Rose had stood her up. This was the most important night of her life, and Rose had missed it.

Kanaya wasn't angry so much as sad. Disappointed. Despairing. She whispered her lover's name into the night: "Rose."

Suddenly there came a rustling. Startled, Kanaya whipped out her lipstick. "Who's There?" she called.

A mess of blonde hair appeared. "Kanyaaa. *Kanaya," Rose slurred, stumbling out of the bushes. Her dress was askew, and she held a martini glass in her hand.

Kanaya stared at her in shock. "Rose? Have You Been Drinking?" she asked.

"Its jutsu *just a littel cotckail party befoer *before the show," Rose mumbled, lurching forward.

"Woah There," Kanaya cautioned, catching Rose before she tripped.

Rose took another sip of her drink, her words become less intelligible. "Srrrry, I gto *got looost. Wehre *hwere *hrwe *fuck it is the shw?"

Kanaya held herself back from yelling at her. "Rose, You Missed The Show. You Were Supposed To Go First, Remember?" Kanaya told her, speaking slowly and deliberately.

Rose's eyes stretched open. "Waaaat? Oh GOD, Im sooo srry I messede *missed it!" she wailed. "I was sooo nevrus *norvus *nervous about it, nd so I juts maed a litle dronk *drink. This shiet is poooosion! *poison!" She threw her martini glass down for emphasis. It shattered with a high-pitched clatter, leftover alcohol spilling across the ground.

"Rose! Be Careful Or You'll Hurt Yourself!" Kanaya exclaimed, pulling Rose away from the exploding glass. She slipped over her own feet, causing Rose and her to crash to the ground.

They lay there panting for a moment. Rose had landed on top of Kanaya, her face just inches from the other's; Kanaya could smell the sweet liquid on her.

Rose gazed into her eyes for a moment before whispering, "Kanaya. I'm sorry."

Kanaya couldn't take it anymore. She raised her head up to meet Rose's lips, relishing in the feel of Rose's warm, smooth lips on her own. Surprised, it took a moment for Rose to react, but finally she kissed her back, pressing her lips back into Kanaya's.

It felt like the kiss lasted for hours, but it was really only a few minutes. They pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. Rose giggled.

"What?" Kanaya asked, wondering what was so funny.

"Your faec *face is glowing," Rose told her, running a hand along Kanaya's cheek.

Kanaya smiled back at her. "It's Because I Love You," she said, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
